Where to?
by Lady Jo Editor Extraordinaire
Summary: With Ever monopolizing Jared's time, Mina has been- not exactly voluntarily- spending time with his psychotic or maybe not-so-pyschotic older brother. What fun.
1. So, where to?

**A fanfic about Teague and Mina from UnEnchanted. I don't own this series, so all rights would go to Chanda Hahn. **

**First fanfic on this site, so sorry if it's not that good. ;)**

**I'm gonna say that this would be before Fable? **

**Mina's POV:**

Mina scooted into the black and red Camaro with mix of unease and disgust. This was a very bad decision. She was going to end up dead in a murky, back road ditch, she just knew it. The door shut behind her, and the owner of the car- also known as the bane of her existence- smoothly slid into the driver's seat.

"So, where to?" He asked her, with just a little too much confidence and swagger for Mina's taste. He tossed her his signature, "I'm so gorgeous and perfect, and you're lucky to even be here with me" movie star grin. It made her stomach drop even further with displeasure.

"Um, Nan's party I'm late for. _Hello_? My mom is sick. That's the only reason I would _ever_ be willing to get in a car and go anywhere with the likes of _you_." She spat, aiming all the venom and malice she could at his cocky, smiling face. If you could call it a smile. It reminded her of the Cheshire Cat grin more than anything.

"Ooh. _My_, so harsh. Who peed in your cereal this morning, Cruella?" He quipped with a maniacal smirk, slipping his key into the ignition. The muscle car roared to life like a ferocious beast. It was obviously a very nice, very expensive engine. One clearly meant for startling people and showing off. Mina jumped at the noise, and scowled at him.

"No one. Now just drive me to Nan's so I can disappear into the crowd and pretend I have no idea who you are." She snapped in reply.

He gave her an exaggerated, wounded puppy look, as he pulled smoothly out into the street.

"Oh, the sting of rejection. You wound me. Why do thou hate me so?" He replied in an annoying and extremely thick, English accent. She scowled even harder and glared out his dark, tinted window.

"I believe we both know the answer to that. You're nothing but a cruel, sadistic, sociopath." She growled, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head. It gave Mina a warm, protected feeling to be hidden behind it.

"Ouch. You're one tough cookie, Grimm. Even now, you stubbornly resist my unparalleled charm and good looks. How's that even possible? I fairly sure I'm the best looking guy at your school, by far." He asked her, his entire posture and tone just oozing with arrogance. This just strengthened Mina's resolve.

"First of all, Teague, you are hardly someone that I would identify as charming. You're cocky and a good liar, at best. Second, you don't go to my school. And, third, even if you did, I would never, ever consider you attractive, let alone the _most_ attractive in attendance." She shot back, with a plethora of obvious disdain and pleasure.

This answer only evoked an incredibly smug smirk on his part, as he tossed his thick black hair like he was Prince Charming from Shrek. His electric, bright blue eyes, smooth, tanned skin, perfect teeth, and tall, athletic build made him what Mina's best friend, Nan, would label as "swoon worthy". But Mina knew better. He sickened her, and she vowed she would make sure she never gave into Teague's "unparalleled charm and good looks", as he so eloquently put it.

"_Sure_. I bet you'd consider someone else altogether, correct? Someone like, I don't know… _Brody Carmichael_?" He taunted her, not even looking at the street as he drove. Teague immediately followed the barb with a look he favored; a mix of a smirk and sneer, which was something that Mina had grown to think of as "the Snerk". Of course he'd know about her crush. And teasing her about it obviously brought him enormous satisfaction. His teasing wasn't the nice, friendly sort, either. Every word was aimed to prick at a sore wound; vigorously.

Mina clenched her teeth, and turned to glare at him, "Why don't you just mind your own business, and watch the freaking road so we don't die." She snarled heatedly, crossing her arms and concentrating hard on the dashboard, rather than on his stupid face.

Naturally, this only conjured overly amused laughter on his part.

"_Testy_, aren't we?" He snickered, leaning casually back in his leather seat, only one hand rested lightly on the wheel. And considering that they were already going thirty over the speed limit, it only caused Mina's anxiety to rise. He must have noticed her nauseous expression and tight grip on the car door handle, which was locked, of course.

"_Relax_, babe. I'm a big boy. Nothing's gonna happen." He drawled out, flashing the "I'm so perfect" grin once more. Mina's hackles raised at once, and she'd had quite enough.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" She hollered at him, even startling herself a bit with her rabid tone.

"Call you _what_?" He asked her with mock confusion, looking all too innocent. But the self-satisfied glint in his eye gave the smugness away.

Mina was simmering with fury now. No, boiling to an overflow would be more accurate. Her cheeks were just burning red at his nerve. "You _know _what I mean! And you know how much I hate it! SO JUST STOP IT, OKAY!?" She shouted, her fists clenched so hard they popped. Mina knew she sounded like a second grader, but Teague got under her skin like no one she had ever known. And she couldn't stand it.

"But that's what makes it so fun, _babe_." He shot back, his eyes glittering with challenge.

"UGHHH!"Mina screamed in frustration. She then smacked him as hard as she could with the Grimmoire that had been resting in her front pocket, which was really all she could do against him.

"Ouch! Hey, careful with that! I don't want my little brother racing over here to defend your honor or from whatever he thinks I'll do to you. He has a very active imagination, you know. And he's terribly annoying." Teague lamented dryly, rubbing at his stomach where she'd whopped him.

Mina scowled. "Jared's hardly your _little_ brother, first off. And his 'very active imagination' is probably accurate. I shouldn't even be here with you! He'd kill me, then you after." She retorted, stuffing the book back in her hoodie, and hoping Jared hadn't felt the book whacking his jerk of a twin brother.

He wrinkled his nose at her, "I'm still the older brother, _so there_. And I'd like to see him _try_ to kill me, but he'd never hurt you. Though, you _are_ right about him being furious."

Teague seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Well, on second thought, let him come. I'd just love to see his face when he finds out how much we've been hanging out." He sneered with a triumphant snort.

Mina rolled her eyes, "We do not 'hang out'. And I do not enjoy your company, at all."

But that insufferable boy just smirked and snickered. "Keep telling yourself that, babe."

"TEAGUE!"

"_What?" _He asked, not even trying to hide his snickers.

"You are such a- such a- UGHHH!" Mina growled, turning away and refusing to engage any further in the conversation. But Teague's hysterical laughter filled the silence on the final fifteen minutes of the drive.

**°******۵******°**

**Okay, lol. If you have time, please review. I would like to know what you think. :) **

**I don't know if I will continue, so let me know if I should! **

**Thanks, xoxo. **


	2. News Flash

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm glad you liked it!**

**This is just another part. If you like the way it's going, let me know if I should make it into a longer story.**

**Thanks! xoxo**

**Mina POV:**

When they turned off the highway onto a narrower, dirt road, Mina knew they were close. Teague drove silently through the wooded roadway, and she was bombarded with a thousand unappealing memories. The Fae prince glanced at her as they neared the lake.

"Ah, remember the Snow White tale? I particularly liked the part where you chucked a bushel of fruit at that poor, defenseless tree." Teague grinned somewhat manically, "And that impressive storm you produced. What a plot twist! I mean-"

"Just shut up!" Mina interrupted angrily. Yes, of course she remembered that awful party. The night she almost killed- no- the night she _did _kill her best friend. How dare he joke about it, as if it was something to laugh over?

"This is just a sick game to you, isn't it? Nan almost died in that crash! And it was all because of you and your stupid obsession with ruining my life, you jerk!" She yelled at him- anger at herself, at him, and at the Fates boiling in her chest. If it wasn't for her deal with the Queen, Nan really would be buried and gone forever. And Mina would have likely lost her mind from grief and guilt.

Her outburst didn't seem to rile Teague in the slightest. He pulled into the long, sandy driveway and parked alongside the other cars, taking his own sweet time in shutting off the car and turning to look at her.

"Oh, come now, Mina. Surely you don't believe all that. My 'obsession', as you put it, had nothing to do with the role you played in that tale. That was all you. Need I remind you- I offered you the choice to be Snow White, and you ran off. Nan was the perfect replacement, under the circumstances." He told her, as if his reasoning was perfectly logical, and she was a confused child.

He did have one thing right. It was Mina's own jealousy that made her into the evil queen. And the object of her scorn became the princess of the tale- a princess that was nearly killed in a freak accident in a freak storm.

Teague seemed to be able to tell that she was working his comment over in her head. It must have prompted him to continue, "And really, sweetheart? Who do you actually think caused that storm? It wasn't me."

His words made Mina freeze. "W-what?" she stuttered. "What are you talking about? You're the one with the magic powers, not me!"

Teague laughed somewhat coldly, "Oh? And you're certain of that, love?"

She clenched her fists together so tightly they cracked. "Of- of course. Humans c-can't use Fae magic. And I wouldn't know how anyway." But there was a slight dread creeping into her chest all the same.

"Well, news flash, darling. I don't assist in tales. And my parents certainly don't, unless it benefits them directly. Any extra pizzazz spread through the story was you and you only. Yah see, the Grimms have always had a closer connection with magic than most humans. Likely because they're so frequently exposed to Fae enchantments. It rubs off."

Mina couldn't- and didn't particularly want to- believe what she was hearing. "What, are you trying to tell me that the storm, the magic mirrors… that was all me? Are you crazy?" She demanded.

He snorted, rubbing at a smudge on the sunglasses in his hands. "Me? I should be asking you that. Sane people don't create massive lightning-rainstorms to kill their friends over a guy."

Mina leaned back, insulted. "It wasn't- I wasn't- you- you don't know what you're talking about! I'm not crazy. You're the psychopath here!"

Teague only shook his head, as if she was soft in the head, and he was simply humoring her. "Look, _babe._ What you need to know is that you're the first Grimm that I know of to actually _use_ Fae magic. And the first one to almost murder someone with it. And for that, I congratulate you. I'm not going to argue semantics with you at the moment, because I'm hungry, and I want to raid the snack table inside. Maybe you're a crazy bat, maybe you're not. But, right now, there is a plate of mini corndogs in there calling my name. Now lighten up, loser. There are worst things in life than having powers."

And with that, Teague shoved his car door open and left Mina sitting in the passenger side, gaping and confused. All she could do was scramble out after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

He unzipped his leather jacket and tossed it lazily over his shoulder, which left his strong biceps bare, and revealed a dark t-shirt that did very little to hide his muscular physique. Not that Mina noticed or anything.

"But- but- what? Are you telling me I can still do that stuff? That it wasn't just a part of the tale?" She stammered, trying and failing to wrap her head around it. Teague rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, which seemed to catch the eye of a familiar girl not too far away, surrounded by a posse of preps.

"Yeah, Grimm. Do I need to spell it for you? Drop the clueless act. It doesn't suit you." He replied, looking at Mina pointedly. She narrowed her eyes at him sulkily for a moment, yet still not entirely convinced.

He groaned in frustration , rubbing his eyebrows, then turning his attention back to her. "Think about it this way. Have you actually tried the magic mirror gig since you completed the tale?"

Mina's eyes widened. She hadn't… she hadn't even thought of it since then. The look on her face must have answered his question. He gave her "the snerk". Mina belatedly realized that that had been their longest conversation without his signature look so far.

"Well, there you have it, Gimp. Next time you go upstairs to clean up whatever you end up dumping on yourself, give it a try, would ya? Sheesh. It's like I'm talking to a wall. You're hopeless." He chuckled a bit at her offended expression. "Now, now. Let's not get our panties in a wad. Can we go get food now? I'm hungry enough to eat a wyvern."

Her eyebrows bunched in confusion. "I have no idea what that is."

He laughed, genuinely this time. "Trust me, short stuff. You don't want to know."

**°******۵******°**


	3. You know you're a pyschopath

**Hey Guys :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you've been enjoying it so far.**

**I really don't know what I was thinking with this chapter, my imagination went wild. XD**

**I almost deleted it and started over, but I changed my mind. I hope you don't think it's weird! ;p**

**Enjoy! **

**xoxo**

Mina shook her head and followed Teague. She wanted to get in there as soon as possible so she could ditch him in the crowd and avoid him until it was time to go. And... those mini-corndogs he mentioned before_ did_ sound pretty appetizing. As if to confirm this for her, Mina's stomach let loose a nearly ferocious growl. Teague's head whipped around, and he gawked at her amusedly.

"Whoa, sounds like something's living in your stomach!" He laughed, eying her belly like he was waiting for some primal animal to leap out. Mina scowled unappreciatively at him.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's just get inside so we can feed it then, shall we?" She retorted.

He smirked, but before he could reply, someone else's voice interrupted his. Someone who Mina recognized at once. Unfortunately.

"Hey, Wilhelmina. Who's your buddy?"

Mina stiffened and very slowly turned around. Savannah White stood behind them. Her ponytail high, blonde, and bouncy as ever, lips glossed, and skirt adequately short and tight. Her posse of preps stood just a little bit away, forcing friendly smiles onto their heavily made up faces, though it made them look pained. Mina eyed Savannah wearily. Kennedy High's queen bee always referred to her as "Grimey", unless she wanted something - like now. Now Savannah used Mina's much despised full name. The blonde she-devil looked so innocent and almost... nice, that if Mina didn't know her true nature, she'd have been easily fooled. Right now, Savannah was eyeing Teague like he was a tasty morsel, and she was a deadly tigress on the hunt. It creeped Mina out.

"Uh, he's my... uh..." Mina blanked out. What was Teague to her? She couldn't rightly say he was her family's mortal enemy whom she had agreed to disagree with for the sake of a car ride. No, that wouldn't come across well... "He's my-." She began again, but was cut off by Teague himself.

"I'm her boyfriend… Tyler."

The shock on Mina's face had to match the astonishment on Savannah's, who looked like she had just been told that she was actually adopted and her parents found her in an alien spacecraft as an infant. While Savannah seemed to be trying to collect herself and formulate and appropriate response, Mina felt like she was going to pass out from either shock or embarrassment. It was hard to tell. And what the heck was the deal with "Tyler"?

"Her _boyfriend_? Oh, how sweet." Savannah cooed, looking like she though it was anything _but_ sweet. In fact, Savannah looked downright hostile, "And where did you meet Wilhelmina, Tyler? I've never seen you in school before."

Mina glared at Teague, willing an asteroid to fall from the sky and nail him into the ground. Boyfriend! What was he thinking!? He only gave her a self-satisfied grin and turned towards Savannah again.

"Oh, we met over the summer. I go to the state university." He replied smoothly, "I moved back here to see some old family. I met my angel through a mutual friend of ours."

His _angel_!? Mina gave him a death stare to be quiet. What was he doing! _I'm going to kill him!_

"Oh, a college guy?" Savannah purred, wrapping a strand of platinum blonde hair around her finger. "I thought you looked a little _mature _to be with Wilhelmina." She giggled demurely, as if she was lightly teasing, and not outright insulting "Wilhelmina".

Mina felt quite offended at her remark, for one. Teague raised an eyebrow at Savannah's very obvious flirting. He seemed amused. Like a college professor dealing with a student who had a huge crush on him. He was playing a game now, which seemed to be a favorite pastime of his.

"Oh, Mina is extremely mature for her age. I thought she was older than sixteen when I met her. But age doesn't matter when you love each other. Right, princess?" He drawled, giving Mina a mischievous grin.

Mina clenched her fists in an effort to not tackle him and pull his hair out in front of the blonde hussy and her sidekicks. She gave him an exaggerated, radiant smile- "You bet, tiger." She made sure there was enough sarcasm in her sugary tone for him to notice, but not tip off the creepy lioness in front of them. Teague grinned wider, pleased that Mina was playing along with his antics it seemed.

Savannah raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, her icy blue eyes darkening in challenge. Mina could practically feel her seething. Was it jealousy? _Teague is not worth your time, honey. Trust me on this one. _Mina thought deprecatingly. The blonde glanced at Mina, her eyes filled with so much animosity, Mina almost wanted to take a step back. _Geez, girl. He's not that good-looking. _Mina spared Teague another glance and winced. Okay, yeah. Maybe he was that good-looking. But so not worth the torment and annoyance. No way.

Savannah flipped her perfect hair and shot Mina a condescending smirk. She leaned forward and ran her fingers down Teague's bicep seductively, giving him an alluring smile. "Well, _Tyler_, when you're tired of playing with the little girl, you come and find me. I'll show you _mature_."

_Gross,_ Mina thought, disgusted. Savannah traced the muscles on his arm one last time before pulling away with a wink. Like Mina wasn't standing _right _there! She gaped at the cheerleader's brazenness, feeling highly insulted. No, of course she didn't care who Teague did what with. The very thought was sickening. But for Savannah to invite him to do_ things_ with her while his "girlfriend" was standing right next to him was outright insult to Mina's womanhood! _That's it!_ Mina thought furiously. So what if this was all pretend? She'd teach that blonde man stealer a lesson!

"_Excuse me_? I know you did _not _just try to come on to _my_ boyfriend. Do you wanna piece of me, Barbie?" She snarled feistily, putting her hands on her hips and giving Savannah a death stare. The stupid blonde looked momentarily stunned, and tried to reply, but Mina didn't let her. She was- admittedly- starting to have fun with this. She'd always wanted to put the witch in her place.

"Uh-uh! No. I don't _think _so, honey. You try to come at _my _man, you gonna get your little white butt kicked, you hear me? I'm gonna beat you so hard, your extensions will fall out. Tea- Tyler, hold my earrings!" Mina ranted loudly, secretly giggling inside. This was fun! She yanked out her dangling teardrop earrings for effect and shoved them into Teague's open hand. He looked like he was holding back hysterical laughter and he gripped them, his hand shaking slightly in strained effort.

Savannah looked scared now. Mina might have been small, but she had noticeable muscles for such a petite girl. And there was an almost rabid look in her shining dark eyes that made her actually seem intimidating. "You- you're all talk, Grimey." Savannah hissed, though her voice trembled slightly. She was not dressed for fighting, in her pink pumps and miniskirt. And she'd seen Wilhelmina play football. The short little weirdo was freaking scary. What was she thinking, flirting with Grimey's boyfriend?

Mina let out a sharp laugh as she cracked her knuckles and her slender neck. "Oh,_ Savannah_. You should never, ever underestimate people. It'll always come back to bite you. I've been waiting two years for this moment, sweetie. I'm going to make it last." Her voice and eyes radiated something wild and feral. It made her seem crazy, furious, and excited at the same time.

_Oh God_… Savannah thought, _She's gonna kill me! I can't die! Prom's next month! _"Stay away from me, Wilhelmina! My dad will sue your family for everything you're worth!" She screeched- hysteria ebbing into her voice. Mina shoved Savannah hard backwards, her heels causing her to stumble and fall over.

Mina's full lips twisted up into a vicious smile as she advanced. _And to think- you've been bullying her for two years,_ Savannah's mind screamed at her. Wilhelmina was demented! Savannah had been harassing a psychopath!

"Your daddy can sue all he likes. But he's still not here to save you." Mina taunted her. Savannah whimpered as she got closer. She looked desperately at her girlfriends. None of them made a move to help her. They looked like they wanted to book it away from there and leave Savannah to Mina's mercy. How could her friends be so uncaring!? "Pri!" Savannah yelled, terrified as Mina circled her like a wolf on the prowl.

Her supposed best friend just avoided eye contact and edged away from the scene, other girls following suit. _That stupid brat!_ Savannah had taken her under her wing, made her popular, got her a boyfriend-and this was her repayment? _Note to self: Make Pricilla Rose's life miserable if I live through this._

Only Mina's boyfriend, Tyler, remained behind. But he didn't look so charming anymore. In fact, he had an amused expression on his model-like face that made him look sadistic and cruel. Like a cat toying with a mouse. He clearly was not going to help her. No, the guy looked like he would sooner join Mina's assault than rescue Savannah. She couldn't believe she'd actually flirted with him! They both were insane!

"It's funny to see how few friends you really have at the end of the day, huh?" Mina laughed, moving closer. "All those times you made fun of_ me_ for being the friendless loser. Ha. Looks like I actually have more than you." She snorted loudly as Savannah crawled backwards on her hands like a terrified crab.

"Just get away from me, Grimey! You're freaking crazy! You're messed up in the head! Someone please, please help me!" Savannah shrieked, trying to put as much distance between her and the psycho as possible. It did little good. Mina towered over her menacingly, which was ironic, since she couldn't be more than five feet and a hundred and five pounds wet.

"Ooh. I'm messed up, am I? Savannah, honey, you have_ no_ idea." Mina hissed. Savannah shrank bank and shook with fear. That's when she noticed Mina's eyes. They'd... they didn't look brown anymore... They seemed... maroon, almost... crimson. _What the-? _Mina leaned back, and there was no question about her freakiness in Savannah's mind now. Grimey's eyes narrowed dangerously, and they were a blindingly, terrifyingly bright blood red.

"Aaaeehhh!" Savannah screamed and scrambled to her feet. What was that!? What was she, a freaking vampire!?

Mina only smiled domineeringly and stared up at her prey. The monster eyes were cold and calculating, yet shone with excitement. Horrifying. Unnatural in every way possible.

"Watch your step, prom queen." Mina spoke, her voice hard and low. Clear as crystal and sharp as ice.

"W- wha..?" Was all Savannah White was able to sputter out. Because as soon as Grimey shut her mouth, a harsh, freezing burst of wind slammed into Savannah, and threw her eight feet backwards. Five feet behind them exactly was the end of the wooden pier that led into the huge lake outside the house. And that straight, eight foot shot was all it took to send Savannah straight into the dark, cold, murky waters, hitting them like a bullet on concrete. It even sounded painful.

SPLASH! Just like that. Savannah was so shocked and pained, all she could do was flounder around and scream and cry until other teens ran to the water to investigate and help.

Mina, who was safely away from the edge, was ignored and not suspected in the slightest, being the calm, quiet wallflower her peers knew- or thought- her to be. Teague walked up behind her as the scene unfolded, placing a hand on her small shoulder.

"Soo… that was interesting, wasn't it, short stuff?" He drawled, with his signature snerk. Mina slowly turned under his hand and looked at him. Her huge eyes were wide, shaken, and surprisingly brown again.

"T-Teague…" She stammered, looking to be in shock, "What- what did I just do?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, continuing to study the mysterious depths of her deep, now average colored eyes. "Well, princess, I say we should've taken bets earlier. Because this totally legitimizes my theory that you're off your rocker."

Mina cringed and gave him a despairing look, "I- I was only playing at first… I just wanted to get back at her. But then... suddenly, all I wanted to do was hurt her. Like making her suffer was some sort of drug that I needed… I wanted it, Teague! Oh God, what have I done? I threw her into the water. Did you hear the sound that made? What if she broke something? She can tell the cops… she can tell people... everyone will know about me!" She cried.

Teague rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, did your brains fly out your head with all that wind? She has no proof you blew her across the dock and into the water with 'magic wind powers'. The only witnesses are me and you. I could just as easily say she tripped and wanted to blame you for something. Everyone knows she's jealous of you and hates your guts." He informed her quite casually, as if Mina hadn't just thrown an innocent- or not so innocent- girl into the water with insane Fae powers that she shouldn't even be able to possess. "And besides," he continued lazily, steering Mina back towards the lake house, "If you were actually in your right mind at the time, you'd have seen she was scared to freaking death. Of you, my _angel_. So I truly, truly doubt that slut will be saying anything to anyone about what really happened. Get it?"

Mina still shook as he led her away from the scene. Her stomach was twisted into knots, filling her with nausea, which paired with an aching headache as well. Just her luck. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess everything is just fine and dandy then, huh tiger?" She managed to bite out.

He smiled arrogantly, looking quite pleased with himself. "You bet, buttercup. Fine and totally dandy. And if it makes you feel better, I'm definitely attracted to powerful, psychotic women." He told her with a devious wink, throwing an arm around her hunched shoulders.

"Ugh. Like that would make me feel better about myself. I mean, you are definitely the kind of maniac I was hoping to attract." Mina griped, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she shoved his arm away.

He smiled at her, as if he'd been paid a compliment, and continued to strut up to the lake house door like he owned the place. He yanked it open and gestured for her to go in first. But Mina wasn't buying his gentleman act. Like she had a choice. She ducked under his arm and turned back at him, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"And 'Tyler'? _Really?_" She wrinkled her nose at him, remembering that it was his shenanigans that got them into that fiasco in the first place.

He only grinned wider and tossed her another wink. "What can I say,babe? I appreciate a certain amount of anonymity."

She let out a loud groan at the lame line and trudged inside. "_Of _course you do."

Teague only chuckled at her grumbling and stepped in after her, shutting the screen door securely behind them as they entered the rowdy party.

**°******۵******°**


	4. Classy

**Hey Grimmlins! I am so glad you guys like it so far, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. **

**I wanna give a shout-out to OUAT Fluffer (Fluffy! ;p) and K-chan's Kisses. I love me some Meague from you guys! XD**

**xoxo**

Mina walked through the dim foyer, immediately assaulted by the noisy laughter and hollering of teenagers, the smell of sweat and French onion dip, and a very loud Ke$ha song.

"_Last night I had enough of you. I put on the brakes. And I could tell you took it hard. It was all over your face..."_

She heard Teague chuckle behind her.

"Grow a Pear? Classy." He remarked dryly.

Mina snorted and looked over at him as she unzipped her hoodie. "Well, I hope you weren't expecting Bach. This is a sixteen year old girl's party, you know." She slid off the jacket and hung it on the wall hook, then straightened her shirt.

Teague's eyes raked over her a few times, lingering places he had no business looking at. "No... I was not expecting Johann Sebastian Bach, though I did admire his skill when he was still alive." He told her simply, glancing over her form a few more times. "Nice outfit, by the way." He continued with a sick grin.

Mina opened her mouth to retort, but the words died in her throat. _Wait a second_-

"TEAGUE!" She shouted. A moment ago, she had been wearing a flaring, sapphire tank top and slim denim capris with a silver, braided belt. Modest, yet cute. This was not her outfit!

He'd somehow swapped her clothes with something else entirely. Her blue shirt had been replaced by a scarlet, beaded halter top that tied around the neck and showcased way too much chest and back for Mina's liking. Her capris were replaced by high waist, black shorts with a wide, cherry red belt and matching sequined sandals.

"What?" He asked, innocent as a kitten, not very subtly eyeing her legs.

"Change it back! How dare you dress me like some skank!"

He rolled his eyes at her, reaching out and undoing her tight French braid. The action distracted Mina, not expecting the foreign feeling of someone else's fingers in her hair. It might have been very enjoyable if it hadn't been done by an evil crackpot. She tried to shake him away, but he ignored her.

"Oh please, Mina, you're being dramatic. I didn't dress you like a 'skank'. Savannah was dressed like a skank. I mean, really. No matter how she bends over, something's gonna fly out. But I dressed you pretty classily, if I do say so myself. Nothing's showing." He reasoned as he raked his hands through her long hair, pulling it loose and letting it fan over her shoulders in springy waves.

"_Yeah._ Only my back and chest and legs!" Mina argued, scowling at him.

Teague shook his head at her like she was a hopeless killjoy. "Yes. Oh my, your body is showing! Call the police." He replied sarcastically. "You always wear jeans and capris. Some sweat-shorts if you're feeling adventurous. _Really,_ princess, you need to loosen up. There are girls here wearing bathing suit tops and booty shorts. Compared to them, you're Mother Teresa. You shouldn't be embarrassed to let people see you. And it's a crime to hide those cute little legs of yours." He said, raising one of his expressive, dark eyebrows in amusement as he finished whatever it was he was doing with her hair.

His words stopped Mina's angry rant for a moment. No one had ever said something like that to her before. Her mother was very modest, and never showed too much skin herself in their house. Nan had long since given up on trying to 'doll' Mina up since she and Brody became a couple. Mina had never really technically had a boyfriend either. The idea of 'showing skin' was strange and different. And the idea that Teague thought her legs were cute was even stranger.

"I..." Mina wasn't even sure what to say. She eventually let out a breath and decided to change the subject, "What are you doing to my hair? If you can magically change my clothes, can't you do my hair that way too? All this touching is really weird." She complained halfheartedly.

He laughed lightly. "It's not weird for me." He taunted with a mischievous wink, "And I'm doing your hair by hand because I happen to like how soft it is, _and_ it smells like strawberries." He grinned down at her triumphantly when he saw that she'd turned red.

"You- you- ugh. Whatever." She griped embarrassedly, deciding to turn her attention to her feet instead. The red sandals _were _rather cute…

"Ah, there. Done." Teague said a moment later, leaning back to study her. "You look _fabulous_." He told her in a very impressive Tim Gunn impersonation. Mina couldn't help but giggle.

She glanced in the hall mirror and raised her eyebrows. He'd pulled her hair loose and let it flow in waves down her back, but he'd tied her bangs back into her hair in intricate braids and loopies. She looked _good._

"So I guess I can add hairstylist to your long list of unorthodox gifts, then?" She commented wryly, surprised that she actually liked what he'd done. And that he somehow knew how to dress girls' hair? _That totally isn't bizarre or anything._ Mina thought with amused inner-sarcasm.

"Yes, you can." Teague said cheekily, "I am a man of many talents, after all, buttercup."

"_Yeah_. And your humility is astounding." Mina retorted, not able to hold back her smile. _Dang it,_ she thought. She was having fun bantering with him! She was supposed to loathe him! _Stop making me like you. _She inwardly grouched. They couldn't be friends. It would be wrong on so many levels. And Jared would be furious. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew that if he found out that Teague had been hanging around her, he'd blow his top. _They must really hate each other…_

Yep. Jared would have a coronary and give Mina one of his angry, holier-than-thou lectures on her naivety and stupidity. _"I can't believe you would do something so dumb, Mina. He's evil! You'll never break the curse if you're this gullible all the time!" _

The realization made her simmer in irritation. She hated how he would talk down to her just because he seemed to be all-knowing and thought he was better than her.

The_ jerk._

If he could spend all his time with that psycho-witch pixie, Ever, Mina could go to a freaking party with his brother! Come to think of it, Teague was better company than the both of them! And Jared had no right telling her what she could and could not do all the time like he was-

"Whoa, Mina, slow your roll. I like a nice breeze as much as the next guy, but I don't want a Wizard of Oz reenactment. Okay?" She heard Teague chuckle somewhat sardonically.

"Wh- what?" She asked, feeling slightly befuddled. Then she noticed what he meant.

The foyer looked like a gale of wind had barreled through, ripping jackets and pictures off the wall and tossing them messily all over the floor. Teague's dark hair was windswept and all over the place. The mirror on the wall hung crookedly. Looking at her reflection, she shook her head slightly at the irony- she was the only thing that looked untouched in the cabin's front hall.

"Crap." She managed, surveying the damage. "I did this?"

Teague cocked his head to the side and gave her a 'Well, duh' look as he raked a hand through his mussed hair and straightened his shirt.

Mina winced, bending over to pick things up. "Teague?" She asked, feeling somewhat out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Why am I suddenly doing all this? I mean, I don't remember having this little wind issue back at my house. Or at school, for that matter."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, watching her picking up jackets and small paintings. "Hm. My best theory is that being around someone with so much Fae power kind of kick started it- like cables to a car battery. Jared hasn't been around much lately, correct? I think your powers needed a little push. That, and added stress on your mind, I'd guess."

Mina blinked in surprise. That was one of the most serious, non-flirtatious statements he'd made all day.

He seemed to realize this, because he opened his mouth again right after. "Oh, and did I mention how lovely the view is from up here? Watching you bend over is a sight that won't ever get old. Next time I'll put you in a skirt."

"_Ugh_. Perv." Mina grumbled and rolled her eyes as she stood up and placed the last picture back up on the wall. "Let's just get in there already."

Teague smiled. "That's the best idea you've had all day, love. To the snack table!" He replied in triumph, grabbing her arm and raising it high, like it was a sword and he was leading them into battle. Who knew? Maybe he was.

He pulled her into the first room on the left, where the loudest sounds were coming from. There were dozens of kids from school Mina recognized, dancing and horsing around. There were bright streamers hanging from the ceiling that a lot of guys from the water polo team were messing with- mainly smacking each other with them. People had red plastic cups filled with different sodas- Mina knew Robert, Nan's stepfather, would never allow alcoholic beverages at the party- and paper plates stacked high with finger food and pizza. _Yum._

She searched around for Nan, as Teague pulled her between the bouncing teenagers. Even though the sun hadn't gone down just yet, it was still kind of dark inside, with the exception of the blue and green lights that flashed from someplace that Mina couldn't see to give the room a party vibe. The lake house was huge. Mina wasn't sure how long it would take to find Nan out of all these people. The song was no longer on 'Grow a Pear' by Ke$ha, but 'So What' by P!nk, instead. At least this was a song that Mina liked...

Teague had just grabbed a plate when she thought of something. "Hey, I think Nan could be in the kitchen. I'm gonna go look for her there." She told him, turning around. He had zeroed in on the little corndog tray.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Okay..." He replied distractedly. Mina smiled and laughed to herself.

He was really into those things, judging by the way he heaped half the tray onto his plate.

Hopefully, he'd save her a few.

She whirled around and pushed her way through the crowded room to the kitchen. Or, at least, what she was pretty was the kitchen. She pushed open the swinging white doors and stepped in.

It was the kitchen all right. And it wasn't empty neither. Nan was there, just like Mina thought she might be. And who else would be there but Brody Carmichael? Whom Nan was thoroughly kissing against the big, granite island in the middle of the room.

Um, _ew_.

**°****۵****°**

**Seriously though. Ew.**


End file.
